


rules of the justice league

by Jadabeez



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU, Justice League
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, DC universe - Freeform, Multi, Teen Titans - Freeform, Titans, Young Justice - Freeform, dc, dcu - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadabeez/pseuds/Jadabeez
Summary: like any other work inveriment, the justice league needs rules to keep things organized and in place.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. The frist set of rules

-Never argue with batman, he’s always correct, even if he’s wrong

-Speaking of batman, if he hasn't gone to be in a week, call alfred pennyworth, the only man batman fears and listens to (Much of the time)

-Never comment about Powergirls breast size, or you’ll ended up in waking up in the hospital two years later

-Don't question how Black canary can fight in heels, or she’ll show you how

-Don't be surprised if the green lantern corps picks out a new human green lantern

-Also don't be surprised if batman was adopted another kid 

-Booster gold and ted kord come in a set and never should be separated

-Superman is never mad at you, he’s just disappointed in your bad actions.

-Don't yell at any of the shazam family, remember there still kids and are still learning about the world

-Don't ask booster gold for help on getting bets on football games, that's just cheating.

-Don't eat any chocos or any other sweets in the watchtower that's labeled “Jonns”, or you’ll have an angry martian manhunter chasing after you

-If you see red hood in the watchtower, notice batman or nightwing, jason tood is not allowed in here after he hacked the tower and stole various stuff

-Any type of alcohol isn't allowed in the watchtower, thanks to a messy new years eve party and bad hangovers the next day

-Never underestimate the younger heroes, there stronger than you think

-When you visit the batcave, never say no to alfreds homemade chocolate chip cookies

-same goes when you visit ma and pa kents farm, don't say no to mas homemade pies or pas barbeque


	2. The secound set of rules

-Never play twister with nightwing, he's too flexible to lose

-Also never play twister with a plastic man or elongated man, it’ll get too messy.

-Be afraid of damian wayne, he's more scarier and deadlier than his father

-No smoking in the watchtower, smoking is bad for your health, alongside many leaguers don't like the smell of cigarettes (Yes,we are talking to you constantine)

-Please clean up your messes, the watchtower isn't your bedroom

-If you ever get wonder woman mad, bring her a few gallons of ice cream as an apology (Specifically vanilla and chocolate, her two favorites)

-The same goes with martian manhunter (Bring a few bags of chocos too!)

-If you decided to throw party in the watchtower, make sure to bring extra food for the flash fam, they have a huge metabolism and aren't too picky on food

-Don't be surprised if the question is snooping around your room, he's always paranoid and weird like that

-Don't be surprised if someone dies and comes back alive, it's normal.

-Also don't be surprised if barry allen messes up the timeline, or even someone else, it's also normal.

-Alongside meeting an evil version of you on another earth, because, again, it's normal around here.

-If your playing music in your dorms, please keep the volume low, people don't need to listen to let it go in 3 in the mourning

-Don't play fetch with krypto the superdog, he’ll break everything in the watchtower

-Don't believe green arrow when he says he helps fund the watchtower, its batman who does

-Don't ask black lighting or static shock to charge any type of device of yours, they’re getting tired of people asking and they’re not your personal phone chargers.

-Steve Trevor, Lois Lane, Iris West, Linda Parks, Ma and Pa Kent, Alfred Pennyworth and Sue Dibney are honorary league members and can come in and out of the watchtower any time they want.


	3. the third set of rules

-Please be careful on using your powers in the watchtower, many things are expensive and we know many of you don't have enough money to pay the equipment

-Pranks are not allowed in the watchtower, last time we had an angry hawkgirl attacking booster gold and blue beetle for putting a bucket of water on top of a door

-Arm wrestling is also prohibited in the watchtower, specifically heroes with super strength, last time wonder woman broke superman and flashs arms and broke a few tables in half.

-Don't question Batman's parenting skills, he’s trying his best.

-Don't question why the question is snooping around your room, he’s just a paranoid guy with weird conspiracies

-Don't be surprised if someone messes up the timeline, it happens a lot.

-Monitor duty is required in the watchtower, if you skip your turn you'll have to go to monitor duty for the next three weeks.

-Your only allowed to go to gotham in batman invites you to come to his city.

-If any younger heroes come to the watchtower, please keep an eye on them, they’ll cause chaos if there's no adult in the room. (And please make sure its a leaguer whose mature enough to watch the younger heroes, like batman or wonder woman)


	4. the fourth set of rules

-Zatanna is never impressed with your card tricks, she’ll always one up you and show off with a better card trick

-If Shazam or any of his siblings around, PLEASE remember their kids, so please keep storys rated pg

-Red Tornado is not your personal computer, so dont ask him random questions to help you with your first world problems

-Yes mister miracle can escape out of anything to everything, no he won't be teaching you how he does it

-Don't ask blue beetle, green arrow and batman on who's richer, it’ll start a long and loud argument

-Scrabble is prohibited to play in the watchtower thanks to the many super geniuses in the league making the game not fun

-Please don't take pictures inside of the watchtower, much of the stuff is confidential, and no one should be seeing what's in the watchtower

-Never argue with lois lane, you’ll never win any argument with her

-If you go to themyscira with wonder woman, don't flirt with the amazons, for one they don't like it and find it annoying, and two they are way out of your league,


	5. the fifth set of rules

-Aquaman doesn't talk to fish, he uses echolocation, he also eats fish, so stop making fun of him

-Please be careful around the new robin, damian wayne, he's way more ruthless and dangerous then the other robins

-If you happened to time travel for some reason, be careful and make sure not to mess up the timeline (This manly goes to barry allen and booster gold)

-Please don't steal other heroes personal items for your own personal use, it's not nice

-Please clean your mess up after your done using the watch towers gym, no one wants to touch other people's sweat

-Yes, Batman knows everything about you, no we don't know how he figured out your deepest darkest secrets.

-Green Arrow and Black Canary, we know when you're doing intercourse, we can hear black canary from across the watchtower. So please do it in your own homes.


	6. the sixth set of rules

-Aquaman does eat fish, so don't be surprised if you see him eating sushi

-Despite being a goofball, plasticman is one of the most dangerous member we have, so be glad he's on our side, and be glad he rather be the class clown then anything else

-Batman knows everyone's weakness, so don't be surprised if he uses one of your weaknesses for whatever reason.

-Cyborg isn't your personal computer to do whatever, remember he's still human

-Magic is confusing, so don't question it

-For the truth, many things in our world is confusing, so don't question any of it

-Don't question other heroes costume designs, no matter how ridiculous it looks


	7. Authors note + new story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No new rules right know....just some news!

Hi!!  
So, i recently got a comment by a username named @Anderais, who simply wrote down:  
"Could you write something about the different animals in the watch tower, like krypto the superdog and streaky the supercat? Or how some superheroes aren't allowed to use their powers to much in the tower because of accidents (Beast Boy (caused destruction of rooms with too large transformations), Static (accidentaly power outage), ...) or because it's unfair in games (hide and seek: Beast Boy turned into a amoeba and couldn't be found for days, ...). Would be nice if you could write some stories about some of the rules."  
So i did, and heres the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872087/chapters/65565895  
Im trying to set a new goal for myself with writing, so i well try to write at least 1-2 new chapters a week!  
Anyhows, hope you guys enjoy future chapters!


	8. the seventh set of rules

-Don't play any sports (Basketball, soccer, football, etc,etc) in the watchtower, especially in the hallways or the computer stations, since those games could be dangerous and reckless

-If you see Batman sleeping, don't wake him up, since it's most likely the first time he slept in weeks. The same goes with any member of the batfamily and the question.

-Don't call booster gold green lantern, he nearly got in a fist fight with guy gardner the last time that happened.

-Dont ask the martian manhunter to shape shift into you and go to work as you just so you can sleep in and play video games.

-Its ok to ask for help (Manly speaking to you batman)

-To anyone who knows how to hack into the watchtowers computers, please don't, it's not nice and it takes weeks to fix them

-The justice league has made it a rule to have a potluck every first and last saturday of the month to get to know each other more, and its mandatory to at least one of those days, no excuses.


	9. the eighth set of rules

-Mothers day and fathers day is a taboo topic for many of the leaguers, so it's best not to talk about those two holidays

-If you ever meet mr mxyzptlk , remember the only way to get rid of him is to trick him by making him say his name backwards

-As for bat mite, just call Batman for help.

-Please memorize the younger heroes school schedule, so you know when to call them down for a JL mission

-The only people who can call ice Elsa are guy Gardner and little kids (it’s not fun being stuck in a block of ice for two hours,alongside being sick for week)

-Please dont dress up for halloween, you already wear a costume all year round.


	10. the ninth set of rules

-Justice leagues meetings are important, so please try and attempt to come.

-Sleep is important, so you can do whatever you need to finish the next day

-Space is dangerous. So if you're on a space type mission, be extra careful.  
-Dont say magic isnt real. We literally live in a universe where we work with hundreds of aliens, a man dressed as a bat, and people with god-like powers.

-Please dont sing ‘Jingle bells, batman smells’ near batman, there are consequences from singing that song.


	11. the tenth set of rules

-Dont eat green arrows chili, you'll lose your taste buds

-Showers are important. Don't forget that many of you sweat after fighting gorillas and jumping off of roof tops.

-You know you made a wonder woman REALLY mad if she begins yelling in ancient greek, There's nothing that's going to save you.

-Yes, beast boy can turn into any animal he wants, so don't be surprised if you see a t-rex in the watchtower.


	12. the eleventh set of rules

-Movie nights are banned from the watchtower, do to no one agreeing what movie to watch

-Eating competitions are banned, we all know it’ll ended up with the flash fam just competing with each other

-Please keep everything professional if you and another leaguer are together, no flirting during mission

-Never ask whos the best green lantern, this will cause an huge argument against the human lanterns, it’ll give everyone a headache

-If you aren't a magical theme hero and somehow cast a magical demon, call Zatanna or Dr.Fate right away

-If batman smiles at a joke of yours, it means he likes you, which,of course, is good


	13. the twelfth set of rules

-Don't make monkey jokes or banana jokes if you're working with a detective chimp. He’ll go ape (No pun intended) on you and give up on the mission

-But you can make all the monkey jokes or banana jokes on gorilla grodd, the angry he gets, the easier it is to take him down.

-Be careful if you work with john constantine, he’s an unusual spectiment.

-The superman-flash charity race is for charity, not betting on who's the fastest.

-Also don't bet who's the smartest between batman, the question and mr. terrific, no one will win

-For the truth, don't bet on anything. Bettings just stupid and a waste of money.

-Don't ask Donna Troy about her origin, it's confusing and it's always changing.


End file.
